Chat Noir Claws of Shadows 3 Blood Moon Rising
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The night becomes one with us as Chat fights desperately to keep Marienette away from corruption, can he do it or will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chat Noir Claws of Shadows III Rise of the Blood Moon Chapter 1 Burning Love**

Chat walked down a corridor staring at the double doors in front of him, as he opened the door he saw Mari chained up so he ran up to his lover but suddenly a dark force surrounded Marienette, changing her into Lady Misfortune.

"NO! MARI!" Chat yelled at the top of his lungs.

He tried running at her again but was kicked in the stomach causing him to flip over and fall down on his back. Marienette walked over to her feline teammate and choked him with her hand wrapped around his neck smiling wickedly.

"You're hero is dead Adrian" Misfortune whispered in his ear.

Adrian shot up from his bed almost falling over sweating bullets and breathing heavily. Looking over, he stared at a sleeping Mari and a smile shined brightly like the sun then kissed her forehead.

Mari stirred a bit before waking up to see Adrian's bright smile.

"What are you smiling at cute boy?" Mari asked with a purr in her voice.

"I'm just happy to see you everyday and plus I kind of had a bad dream" Adrian admitted he had a nightmare.

Marienette sat up in bed and cuddled with him.

"I saw Lady Misfortune and she told me you were dead" Adrian explained.

"Don't worry about that you silly kitty cause nothing like that will ever happen" Mari promised.

"But it might" Adrian persisted.

Mari kissed him softly.

"I promise it won't ok hunny?" Marienette reassured.

Adrian nodded and fell back asleep with his ladybug cuddling tightly in his arms.

On top of a building bared witness to a man with gold eyes staring down at Paris along with another man but he had bright crystal blue eyes sitting on the edge of an office administrative building.

"So this is where Chat Noir and Ladybug live? Heather wasn't kidding" The crystal blue eyed man said.

The other man didn't say anything, just stared down at busy streets and cars going by.

"So Adam when do we go after those two?" he asked.

"Not tonight Syrin but very soon" Adam responded.

Syrin was very eager to meet these two but Adam didn't want to take them tonight but soon enough it will be time.

"Korin will be very pleased that we found those Miraculous holders" Syrin said.

Adam glued his eyes on Marienette admiring her beauty until he was interrupted by a woman with dark brown long hair and crimson red eyes walked up to Syrin and Adam.

"I trust you two have found the holders of Ladybug and Chat Noir" Korin started.

"Yes we do" Adam replied, pointing to a bedroom that housed Adrian and Marienette sleeping together.

"Excellent, now both of you come with me and we'll enact our plan to destroy Paris and have the Miraculous" Korin commanded.

Both Adam and Syrin left with her in a puff of smoke.

The next morning Adrian went into the bathroom and took a shower but that nightmare seemed so real to him even though Mari told him she will never be Lady Misfortune, only his Ladybug. Knowing that realization gave him the confidence to keep going and help anyway possible.

When he stepped out, his clothes were already set neatly near the sink.

 _Marienette I love you_ Adrian smiled.

Putting on his clothes and stepping out of the bathroom he saw Marienette wearing a beautiful sparkling short dress that went all the way down to her ankles and black short heeled shoes, her hair in a bun and wearing black eyeshadow that sparkled brightly.

Adrian didn't have the words to say how gorgeous Mari looked.

"I can tell by the look on your face this is a little shocking to you" Marienette guessed.

"Actually I was gonna say you get more and more beautiful everytime" Adrian compliemented.

Marienette let out a cute giggle as a response to Adrian's compliment.

He smiled.

"Well come on let's head out for breakfast" Mari said holding his hand.

"Alright then" Adrian responded.

They went downstairs then outside to eat out for breakfast instead of staying indoors considering the sky was clear with a soft gentle breeze going by, making Marienette more beautiful in Adrian's eyes.

Meanwhile Adam was in his quarters drawing up Marienette's face getting every single detail making sure it's perfect in his view. After he was finished, it was a full face view of Marienette painting Adam put with 100 more of them in different styles and outfits.

Korin came in to see how Adam was doing about pinpointing Ladybug but instead she walks in on an art gallery.

"Adam what is the meaning of this?" Korin asked annoyed a bit.

Adam said nothing and put the paintings away so Korin doesn't get pissed off again.

"Now then Adam in between your little art project have you been able to pinpoint Ladybug?" Korin asked again, hoping that he had something to aid their plans.

"Yes, the Miraculous are her earrings mistress" Adam answered.

Korin smirked.

"What is our plan mistress?" Adam asked puzzled.

"We capture her, corrupt her earrings and have her kill Chat Noir" Korin explained.

Adam nodded and as Korin left, he continued to paint.

"Very soon Lady Misfortune you will be resurrected and brought back" Adam said awaiting her arrival.


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

**Chat Noir Claws of Shadows 3 Rise of Blood Moon Chapter 2 Capture**

After a good breakfast, Adrian took his lover down the creek and sat down by it watching the water go by.

"Wow I can see my reflection in the water" Marienette said.

Adrian nodded and kissed her cheek.

All of a sudden, they heard a primal scream of a man attacking anyone in his general direction causing havoc at anytime and tried to go after but Adrian punched his lights out. Another one grabbed Marienette from behind, but she flipped him over to meet a thrust kick from Adrian knocking him out as well.

"I wonder what they wanted" Marienette wondered.

"Beats me but no need to think about that right now" Adrian reassured.

Mari smiled and hugged Adrian tightly.

Korin appeared in front of them, looking at Mari intensely making Marienette very uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked, defending his lover.

"My name is Korin of the Blood Moon brotherhood and I believe you have someone I want" Korin introduced herself.

Adrian charged at her going for a spinning kick but was caught in mid move and was punched in the stomach sending him flying leaving Mari to fight Korin.

Marienette transformed into Ladybug then attack her with a quick punch in the gut bringing Korin to one knee after having the wind knocked out of her. The next thing to happen is a staff to her face courtesy of Chat Noir.

"Glad you made it to the party" Ladybug joked.

"And miss a chance of beating someone up? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" Chat responded.

Korin got up and wiped off the blood from her mouth, ready to take them on.

 _This will pose to be problematic_ Korin thought looking at them both especially Adrian.

She quickly ran up on them kicking Noir in the neck sending him flying spine first into a metal park bench.

"Chat!" Marienette yelled.

Korin placed two fingers on Mari's chest knocking her into her arms then having Syrin take her back to a clock tower church a few blocks from where they were at.

Adam chained up the spotted superheroine enough so that she wouldn't move as much as he stroked her hair, feeling how soft and silky smooth it was. Marienette tried to move away from him but couldn't because of the chains on her arms and legs.

"Don't touch me!" Marienette demanded not to be touched by some strange person.

Adam removed his hand from her chain.

Mari's breath quickened as Syrin and Korin entered to see Ladybug, much to their surprise she looked still well.

"So it would seem that our little Ladybug is doing very well so far" Syrin said, holding her cheek.

Adam slapped his hand away looking at him waving one finger back and forth.

"What was that for Adam?" Syrin said, a little confused at Adam's sudden move.

"She said stop touching her and you must respect all woman's requests" Adam explained.

Finding no words to combat that statement, Syrin just stood there with nothing coming out before going to help Korin.

"So what's next mistress?" Adam asked.

"Now we initiate the second part of our plan which is we corrupt those earrings" Korin explained, looking at Mari's ladybug earrings.

Adam stepped away to let Korin do her work which was resurrecting Lady Misfortune and unleash her into the world to cause total mayhem.

A small dog licked on Adrian's face awaking him from blacking out from that kick into the tree.

"Ok now I'm awake" Adrian said petting the dog.

He looked around to see Syrin standing there in front of him with a smug look on his face. Adrian changed back to Chat Noir not going to mess around this time as Marienette's fate depended so it.

"Finally awake from your nap I must say you are one tough nut to crack" Syrin was impressed by Chat's endurance.

"Where's Marienette? Better talk or you're going to end up in the hospital with broken bones" Chat threatened bringing out his extended staff.

"Oh she's alive but once mistress Korin gets through with her, you're hero will be no more" Syrin explained.

Chat had a sudden memory of that nightmare he had last night.

 _Your hero is dead Adrian_

That sent him over the edge as he used his staff as a vault pole to kick his face into a hole in a nearby tree. His face became stuck in a matter of moments but after Syrin got his head out he was met with a uppercut to his chin knocking out some teeth from his mouth. Chat drove the staff down his throat almost breaking his larynx if he didn't have a flashback of him killing Hawkmoth with this very move that had him transform into Chat Blanc not too long ago.

"Just tell me where she is and maybe I can let you breathe a little bit longer" Chat proclaimed with a threatening tone in his voice.

"She's at the clock tower church" Syrin blurted out, feeling the staff crushing his larynx or almost close to it.

Chat removed his staff not before he knocked out Syrin just to add insult to injury.

 _I'm coming after you Korin and I'll be taking my fiance with me_ Adrian said to himself, making his way towards the clock tower castle church.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Inside

**Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows III Rise of Blood Moon Chapter 3 Broken Inside**

Running through rooftops Adrian was able to reach the clock tower castle as it looms over Paris but that didn't intimidate him one bit as his only concern was getting Marienette back by any means possible. He jumped down into a garden of red roses before opening the double doors to reveal black and white tile flooring, knight statues and paintings all over the place. This occurred in his nightmare as well, giving Adrian a headache with every step he took it got worse but he pressed on knowing full well what's up next for him.

 _Your hero is dead Adrian_

That thought caused Chat to kick down the door to see his worst fear come true. The black suit with red spots, purple eyes, a darker shade of blue and crazed demeanor revealed Lady Misfortune staring at Noir with a smirk spread across her face. Chat tried to move but his body wasn't responding to him so Lady wrapped his arm up, pulling Chat closer and soon enough their bodies touched.

"You're hero is dead Adrian" Misfortune whispered in his ear.

Adrian's eyes widen as he clenched his fists and backed up, separating himself and Misfortune.

 _I have to pick my moves carefully and not hurt Mari just hit her enough to rid her of this corruption_ Adrian planned in his mind.

"Are we just going to stand around and wait or are we going to dance?" Lady asked.

Adrian's hair extension came out as his eyes turned yellow then began to attack her as both gave quick attacks but only blocking each other because they know each other so well. Adrian opened his hand to reveal a white energy ball then ran up to Mari and placed it inside her chest, Mari's suit changed back to it's original color and landed in her lover's arms.

"Adrian...what's going on?" Ladybug asked confused.

"I'll explain later but right now we have to end this nightmare" Adrian proclaimed.

Adam and Korin charged at them and attacked them but no avail, that is until Korin attempts to throw Mari from the window.

"MARIENETTE!" Adrian yelled, jumping out of the window.

"ADRIAN!" Mari yelled as the ground was approaching.

Marienette closed her eyes for her immediate end but it never came instead it was Adrian who sacrificed his own back to save her. Mari saw that and bursted into tears crying on his chest but then all of a sudden he started to breathe again but barely able to without proper medical attention.

"Don't worry Adrian I'll get you to a hospital" Mari promised as she carried him to a nearby hospital.

Immediately the medical personnel transferred him to the Shock Trauma Unit to treat his spinal damage from the fall which may have been too late for him if Mari didn't carry him all the way to the hospital.

A few hours go by and Mari is pacing back and forth thinking the worst has happened. One of the doctors from the shock trauma unit came up to her with either good news or bad news.

"Miss Cheug?" The doctor asked.

Marienette shot up from her seat like a soldier ready to fight at any moment's notice.

"We examined the wounds on Mister Agreste and lucky for us we were able to straighten out his spine since it was severed a bit but man he tells me that he did it in order to save you. I have to say Miss Cheug you have one hell of a husband" The doctor explained.

"Yep" Mari said choking back up tears.

"If you want to see him he's in room 143A" The doctor told her before walking away.

The memory of when he was in the hospital last time made Marienette sob quietly as she entered 143A and seeing Adrian on life support again.

 _Please don't die on me Adrian I need you here to have a purpose_ Mari thought with a single tear falling down her face.

All she could hear was the beeping noise of the defibrillator and Adrian's breathing, even though that wasn't helping Mari's situation at this moment.

Marienette decided to head home but before that she gave her lover a gentle kiss on the forehead then going home.

"Goodnight my love" Marienette said as she left.

More time passed as Marienette walked inside her home alone without seeing Adrian's smile and warm personality again because he sacrificed himself to save her.

 _Please come back to me hunny_ Mari shed a tear as she tucked herself in bed.

"Goodnight Adrian I-" Marienette looked on the other side and realized he wasn't there.

She cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Nine Lives

**Chat Noir Claws Of Shadows III Rise of the Blood Moon Chapter 4 Nine Lives**

Adrian woke up slowly to see Marienette who was holding a get well soon card so he can feel better.

"Thanks hun but the doctor said I should make a full recovery in a few minutes, thanks for the card though" Adrian said smiling.

Hearing that news made Mari very happy and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great news honey so when are you going to back out in the battlefield?" Marienette asked getting her hopes up.

"Not for a few hours at a time but don't worry I'll be back out there I promise" Adrian promised.

Marienette's string of good luck was cut short by that announcement Adrian made.

"Are you sure you can't get out sooner?" Marienette pleaded desperate to get her lover back.

"Not that I know of, I'm really sorry sweetie" Adrian apologized.

No words came out of Marienette's mouth but a slight bite of her lower lip followed by tears.

"Whoa Mari it's ok" Adrian reassured, letting his fiance cry on his shoulder.

Inside the church Korin paced back and forth disappointed at Adam for not keeping Ladybug restrained so there would be no chance of escape but that was taken away along with the corruption. She wasn't mad at them just not happy with how the plan went, as she was about to speak a certain fox walked in surprising all three of them.

"And who might you be?" Korin asked.

"Call me a friend who knows that cat and bug partnership more than anyone" she said.

"Why should we trust you?" Syrin asked suspicious of this fox.

She stepped into the light to reveal the fox miraculous holder: Volpina.

"Volpina the fox, never thought you would ever show your face around here" Adam said.

Korin punched him in the shoulder to shut him up before walking over to this uninvited guest in their church.

"Now what brings you here Volpina?" Korin asked, wanting to know what her true intentions are.

"I can help you get those morons and bring back the queen of bad luck herself Lady Misfortune. I would also say Chat Blanc but he got control of it so that wouldn't work" Volpina explained.

"How do you plan to do that? You have no idea where they could be?" Syrin asked unimpressed.

A single spear whizzed past Syrin's head as that could impale him cleanly made him think twice.

"Since I'm such good friends with them I will bring Ladybug here so we can start the corruption again without outside interference" Volpina said.

Korin liked this idea and soon enough Adam was onboard with it. Syrin was still a little skeptical about the whole thing.

"Syrin I suggest you help unless you-" He punched Volpina in the face hard.

Volpina didn't move just turned her head around to face him before driving her hand into his upper body, ripping out his heart. Korin watched impressed at what she was seeing as Syrin fell to the ground dead as Volpina squashed his heart into nothing but blood on her hands.

 _This Volpina character is very violent I like that about her_ Korin thought.

"So we clear mistress?" Volpina asked licking the blood from her fingers.

Korin nodded in agreement with her and Adam did so as well so he wouldn't suffer the same fate Syrin just did.

After a few minutes Adrian was moving again but just had a back suppressor implanted in his spine. He walked out of his room to meet Marienette who was in good spirits as she embraced her husband.

"I'm so happy to see that you're doing ok sweetheart I missed you so much" Marienette said holding Adrian tightly.

"Yep this cat is back in action" Adrian said with a bright smile on his face that shined brightly.

Marienette giggled.

The celebration would have to be short lived when a breaking news story of Volpina along with Korin causing mayhem all over Parin showed up on one of the TV's.

"Looks like we have a mission" Marienette said prepping herself for her transformation.

Adrian nodded.

Both ran out of the hospital to to find those two about to harm a child but Mari's lucky charm grabbed Korin's arm giving him a chance to escape.

"Marienette long time no see" Volpina commented on their last encounter.

"Shut it fox we're not here for a playdate. What we are here for is to take you down again" Adrian said in a more menacing tone.

Marienette was shocked to hear Adrian use that kind of tone of voice before, she thought it was kinda sexy.

Adrian changed into Chat Noir and charged at Volpina, having his claws out he scratched half of her face making her scream in agony.

"You little pussycat! I'll end you!" Volpina threatened.

She punched him in the gut in between his solar plexus but Adrian got back in the swing of things and wrapped his legs around Volpina's neck then turning his body in a shifting motion sending the fox into Paris Harbor waters where her flute was floating above water but Volpina disappeared from view.

"That takes care of that little problem now to deal with Korin" Adrian said.

Ladybug avoided another energy blast, turning it into a double kick to the face knocking her out cold.

Chat Noir came up to hug her bugaboo for her amazing display.

"You have done well Ladybug and Chat Noir" Adam congratulated them.

Chat was about to attack him, Marienette stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Why didn't you help them?" Mari asked.

"There are some things that even I myself don't want to participate in. My life before this was a painter and now that I am free I must go meet Misfortune. I thank you Ladybug and maybe we'll meet again someday" Adrian explained disappearing for the last time.

 _Goodbye Adam_ Adrian thought.

The sun started to set in the east as Marienette quietly thanked Adam for loosening the restraints.

Deep inside the water, Volpina laid there almost lifeless after that sudden move by Noir.

That was until she opened her eyes and this time they were crimson red.


End file.
